False Labor
About was the thirteenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the fourteenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on October 26, 2010. Political trouble on Tauron causes Sam Adama to put his own life in danger. Amanda Graystone infiltrates Clarice Willow's family for Agent Duram. "False Labor." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary, episode 113, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Summary Prologue Caprica City is waking up to a new day. Amanda Graystone has dreams about her jump and Clarice Willow coming to visit her in the hospital. While she dreams, Clarice sits next to her stroking her hair. Sam Adama hears distant screams in his dream. Daniel Graystone has a nightmare about Tomas Vergis' death. Daniel wakes up. He is alone on the sofa in the living room. It is morning at Joseph Adama's apartment. Evelyn and Ruth are in the kitchen and William is eating breakfast. Joseph is getting ready for work. Evelyn anticipates Joseph's needs before he even asks her. Sam and Larry stop by to pick up Willie to take him to school. Sam turns on the television set and the news is about the civil unrest on Tauron. Tauron government forces are using heavy armor to push back rebel insurgents. Ruth and Sam tell Willie to pay attention. Ruth says his father and uncle went through that when they were William's age. Sam says that people like them are getting crushed under tanks because rich colonies like Caprica are propping up the crooks that run the planet. Andreas Phaulkon, the "Playboy Dictator" of Tauron, ignores the plight of his people. Larry looks at Sam with worry. He then switches the television off to Sam's objections. He is upset that the news is on all the time in their home and that Sam sends practically everything he makes back to the cause. When William asks questions, Evelyn ends the political discussion. Joseph leaves for work and Willie's uncles take him to school. Alone, Ruth tells Evelyn that she is good for Joseph. She suggests that Evelyn come by that evening to go over the next day's work with him. Ruth says she and William will be at her sister's. Daniel and Amanda are at home in the kitchen. Daniel tells her he is having difficulty figuring out how to reconstruct Zoe's sentient avatar program. Amanda tells him she has confidence that he will figure it out. Amanda leaves the room and Daniel says to himself that he wishes she did. He removes his holoband. He is alone at home. Act One A grieving mother, her son and daughter stand next to the coffin of her husband. The dead soldier suddenly walks into the room. It is her husband. He has been brought back to life as a sentient avatar. He has a joyful reunion with his wife and children. Daniel appears and says, "They can visit him in the Virtual World anytime. This is 'Grace,' by Graystone." This is a proposed commercial for the Resurrection Program which Cyrus Xander demonstrates at a business meeting. Daniel is angry that Cyrus appropriated his image without permission. He wants the entire commercial scrubbed. The Guatrau asserts his new authority at the company and overrules Daniel, saying it is sweet and children will find it comforting. He tells Daniel to personally appear in the commercial. Daniel begrudgingly tells Cyrus to put it on his calendar. At the Willow home, Phoebe Willow tells the children to take out their math homework. Amanda is helping Mar-Beth set up a tub in preparation for the birth. She asks Mar-Beth about her due date and other medical details about her pregnancy. Mar-Beth says she wants no part of that. She wants to have her child at home. Dismissively, she asks Amanda to go on a grocery run. Sam visits Joseph and Evelyn at the company. Sam tells his brother about the nightmares he has been having, about what happened on Tauron when they were young. Joseph does not want to talk about it, but Sam continues, saying it is happening again and will leave a lot more orphans by the time it is over. He complains that Larry is giving him grief because he sends extra money back home. He says Larry is not native-born like they are so he does not understand. Then he admits that he is shaking small arms off the streets to send back to Tauron. The Guatrau does not know. Joseph gets angry, telling his brother this is why Larry is angry and worried. Sam is playing with fire. Sam says he has to do something since their people are down to throwing rocks. He knows that Joseph and Evelyn understand, but feels that Larry has no respect for what they have gone through. Sam feels like he does not know his husband anymore. Joseph tells his brother this will pass. It is a part of marriage. Sam is lucky that he has someone who loves him. Evelyn looks at Joseph with vulnerability. Later, Sam and Demos drive into an alley in Little Tauron. In the back of Sam's car (a hearse) is a casket full of guns that he has shaken off the streets. A truck and some city workers are ahead of them blocking the alley. Another car pulls up behind them. The workers pull out guns. Atreus and his gang have ambushed them. Act Two One of Atreus' thugs pulls Sam out of the car and the other pulls Demos out. Sam says they do not want any trouble, but Atreus starts punching him. Demos tries to stop him, but Atreus shoots him dead. Atreus puts a gun to Sam's head. Sam tells him to take him to the soil. The gun clicks. He is out. Atreus lets Sam live so he can deliver a message to the Guatrau to stay out of their gun business or the soil will get crowded. The Guatrau tells Sam he did not ask him for permission to run guns. He says Atreus controls the gun trade in Caprica City so he was within his rights to kill Demos. He says Sam must avenge Demos' death alone, since he acted alone without the Guatrau's consent. Sam must take care of this before the day is over or the Guatrau will remove his stigmata with a blowtorch before wishing him a safe journey. Act Three Mar-Beth accuses Amanda of challenging their way of doing things. Amanda says that it is just her training as a doctor and she means no offense. Mar-Beth tells Amanda to leave their home. Amanda tells Mar-Beth that she is wrong about her. She says that Zoe was unexpected and that she got postpartum depression. Amanda thanks Mar-Beth for allowing her to stay in their home and that she actually envies their family. Act Four Sam discovers the U-87 robots' capabilities and takes one with him to Atreus' hangout at the Skybar where Atreus and his friends are celebrating their victory over the Guatrau. The cylon opens fire on the room and kills everyone except for Atreus, only wounding him. Sam toys with Atreus who thinks Sam will let him go. Instead, the cylon opens fire on Atreus and riddles him with bullets, killing him. Epilogue Trivia General * The character of Helena Willow appears, but she has no dialogue, nor is she credited. * Tanya Hubbard's character is listed in the credits as "Mother". However, to differentiate from another character by the same name in the episode , this character is renamed "Military Mother" for the purposes of this Wiki. Ratings 840,000 American viewers Caprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Cast * Magda Apanowicz and Alessandra Torresani do not appear in this episode and receive credit only. * Patton Oswalt was not credited for his voice-over in this episode. Filming Locations * The Willow house was filmed in New Westminster, a city in the Vancouver Metropolitan Area. Episode 2: Rebirth on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations" (Retrieved on August 21, 2019). * The Little Tauron scenes were shot on Gore Street on Vancouver’s Downtown East Side, not far from Chinatown. Spacepug. "Caprica 'Rebirth' - Survivor's Guilt", episode review. The 13th Colony - Vancouver's Battlestar Galactica Fan Club, January 30, 2010, (Retrieved on August 12, 2019), edited. * Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed in a building in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in . In the commentary for the episode , Sasha Roiz, who plays Sam Adama, says that the production team did such an excellent job restoring the building to look like a betting establishment that someone actually came in trying to place a bet. "The Dirteaters". Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Music Cultural References * Capricorn * Deimos (God) * Helen of Troy * King Atreus * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also References Cast and Episode List